La temporada perdida de Doctro Who
by Marie Ateara
Summary: ¿quien esa chica tan interesada en mi?...¿quien es ese adorable anciano?...¿por que se hizo joven de golpe? ...¿quiere que vaya con él en esa cabina azul?...nueva compañera del Doctor, situado durante y después de los capítulos "El sonido de los tambores" y "El ultimo señor del tiempo"...


**LA TEMPORADA PERDIDA DE DOCTOR WHO**

**Disclaimer:los personajes del "Doctor Who" no me pertenecen...me gustaría pertenecerle yo XD!, no me pertenece nada de la BBC, ni las ciudades e incluso algunos planetas, solo el fanfic y mis personajes, los que invente yo...**

** Summary:¿quien esa chica tan interesada en mi?...**¿quien es ese adorable anciano?...¿por que se hizo joven de golpe? ...¿quiere que vaya con él en esa cabina azul?**...nueva compañera del Doctor, situado durante y después de los capítulos "El sonido de los tambores" y "El ultimo señor del tiempo"...**

**Advertencias: seguro habra bashing y algo de Mary Sue...( aprendí a advertir antes de escribir...jejejejeje)**

**Cap 1: Primer encuentro.**

-Doctora Harkness acuda inmediatamente donde se encuentra el señor Saxon...-me aviso un joven soldado de la nave Valiant.

-de acuerdo...-susurre sin entender y me encamine hacia donde el muchacho me dijo, la puerta estaba cerrada y llame...

-¿si?...-me contesto una voz peligrosamente tranquilizadora.

-soy la doctora, señor Saxon...-le conteste tranquilamente, ese hombre me eligió a mi entre un millón de doctores, porque le pareció que yo entendería lo que hacia actualmente y que curaría lo incurable...

-pase, pase...-susurro, pase hacia dentro y allí lo vi, estaba sentado en su silla, el señor Harold Saxon más conocido ahora como el Amo...

-¿desea algo señor Saxon?...-pregunte cortés, el me sonrío psicoticamente y asintió-¿en que, si se puede saber?...-volví a decir intranquila.

Él miro hacia un lado, le imité, a su lado había un adorable anciano, con cara de sufrir mucho, rápidamente me le acerque y lo revise por encima-¿que le sucede señor?...-pregunte con el estetoscopio, oyendo su cora...espera...este hombre tiene 2 corazones...lo mire a los ojos, este me devolvió la mirada sumamente triste, quería decirme algo...

-esucheme doctora...usted sera su enfermera, su canguro, su madre, su sombra...todo, lo cuidara, lo vigilara...y pobre de usted que le suceda algo a este hombre...-me dijo seriamente, le mire sin entender, mire de nuevo al anciano y me agarro de la mano fuertemente, una corriente eléctrica me sacudió levemente-¿me entendió doctora?...-hablo de nuevo mi jefe.

Le mire y asentí, él se acerco al anciano y lo cogió de las solapas de la chaqueta, lo levanto del suelo y se lo tiro a uno de sus soldados-llevalo a la enfermería...-le ordenó, este asintió y se lo llevo, yo le seguí de cerca, para cuidar que no le hacia nada, al llegar el soldado aventó al señor encima de la camilla...

-allí lo tiene señori...-iba a terminar cuando le sacudí una bofetada, el me miro sin entender...

-mire soldado...a mi me da igual que usted tenga una arma, a mis pacientes no se les trata de esta forma...-le mande una mirada asesina, este iba a añadir algo, pero se calló y se fue, pero antes de salir le cogí del brazo-por cierto vuelva a tratarlo de esta forma y le juro soldado que encontrara el infierno conmigo...¿me a entendido?...-le dije con un tono malvado, el asintió aterrado-bien...¿señor?...-pregunte, él se levantó como pudo y me miro algo asombrado.

-me...me llamo...John Smith...-susurro, mirando para otro lado, me acerque a él, el se encogió, eso me extrañado, ¿es que acaso lo golpeaban o algo?...

-un gusto soy la doctora Samantha, tranquilícese...señor Smith...ahora voy a quitarle la chaqueta y la camisa, para revisarle mejor...¿de acuerdo?...-susurre empezando con mi labor, asintió y me ayudo a desnudarlo, mientras no dejaba de mirarme algo avergonzado, no se que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero yo debía hacer mi trabajo, cuando hube terminado-bueno le parecerá extraño, pero escuche 2 corazones en usted...-le dije para romper un poco el hielo, cogí el estetoscopio y escuche de nuevo, lo puse sobre su pecho derecho y escuche el corazón, le mire a los ojos, él me sonrió, cambie de lugar y lo puse en el izquierdo y también oí otro, no deje de mirarle, para asegurarme de que eso era real-¿tiene 2 corazones?...-le pregunte-_ ¡obvio que si estúpida!..._-me dije mentalmente.

-si...-dijo tranquilamente...

**20 minutos después**

-bueno usted esta muy fuerte señor Smith, si es usted un roble...-le dije sonriéndole, el me devolvió la sonrisa, pero algo triste, me acerque a él-¿se siente mal señor Smith?...-le pregunte ayudándole con la chaqueta, él me miro tristemente, era como si quisiera echarse a llorar allí, eso me partió el corazón.

-si...-susurro débilmente, me miró como si de su salvación fuese, me senté a su lado y pase mi brazo por sus débiles hombros.

-¿por que?...-susurre yo también triste, John me miro...

-por que ahora volveré donde el Amo, no quiero estar allí, quiero quedarme contigo si no es molestia...-dijo entre avergonzado y triste, entonces le sonreí...

-ah bueno ¿no le escucho?...-pregunte contenta levantándolo conmigo, le cogí de la mano fuertemente, el pareció no entender- usted puede quedase conmigo si quiere...no tengo nada que hacer hoy, además él me pidió de ser sus sombra y es lo que haré, no me separare de usted nunca...-le sonreí para conducirlo a mi despacho- vayamos a mi despacho y me cuenta un poco de su vida, quiero conocerlo, ya que al parecer voy a ser su "mami"...-él me miro perplejo, me reí y él sonrió.

-Bueno cuénteme...-susurre feliz, sentada en un taburete, él estaba en frente de mi en la butaca.

-bien, el caso es que soy un viajero, vivo de aquí para allá, sin ningún sitio donde ir...-empezó a explicarme, le mire curiosa y atenta, no se por que motivo pero me interesaba mucho su vida- he tenido amigos, que he tenido que dejar atrás, por diferentes motivos...-dijo algo triste, me enterneció ese gesto en él, empezó a relatarme un poco de sus viajes, que había visto lo que ninguna persona había visto nunca, había conocido alienígenas de verdad, etc...

-me sorprende mucho señor Smith, usted si que a vivido, no como yo viviendo en este pequeño planeta, sin salir siquiera de este país...es muy aburrida la vida de un humano corriente...-le dije señalándome, él me sonrió enigmáticamente- me gustaría viajar como usted...-susurre

...Y así pasamos la mayor parte de ese año infernal...11 meses después

El Amo supo de Martha Jones y la arma en cuatro partes, una arma que según ella puede matar a un señor del tiempo, aunque se por el señor Smith que es un truco...

El Amo convirtió a John en una especie de duende muy anciano, supuestamente su verdadera forma, sus 902 años de vida, como aviso a todos los que intentara ayudar a Martha...

Por la noche me dejaba a mi al cargo del Señor Smith, que lo tenía en una jaula tal cual pajarito, y me la pasaba abrazaba a la jaula donde estaba , llorando tristemente, mientras él intentaba calmarme...

-tranquilizate Sam, no pasa nada...tranquila...-me susurraba, le mire y volvía a llorar.

-pero...pero mire lo que le a hecho ese maldito...por casi lo mata...no quiero estar aquí, quiero irme a casa...quiero que termine esta pesadilla...-solloce más fuerte...y así estábamos todos las noches hasta que el Amo capturo a Martha, la única esperanza, pero yo tenía fe, todo iba según el plan del señor Smith o el Doctor como se empeñaba en llamarle todo el mundo, una vez, antes de que todo esto ocurriera, le pregunte por que le llamaban así y él sonriendo me dijo que era ese su nombre, entonces me acerque a él y le susurre una cosa en el oído, él me miro con ojos grandes...

Flash back

-¿como lo sabes?...-me pregunto perplejo.

-no lo se, solo lo he adivinado...-susurre sin entender, el Doctor me agarro del brazo e hizo que lo mirara.

-dime...¿como lo supiste?¿eres psíquica?...-pregunto confuso, yo negué sonriendo.

-no solo lo se...me llego como un susurro, solo eso...¿pero que es lo que le dije?...-pregunte, era verdad que dije algo, aunque no sabía el que era.

-mi nombre...-susurro.

-¿pero su nombre no es John Smith o el Doctor?...-pregunte confusa, él rió.

-no...ese es mi nombre y quedara entre los dos, un secreto...-susurro abrazándome, yo asentí, mi corazón se acelero y no supe por que...

fin Flash back

El señor Saxon (Amo) capturó a Martha y la trajo frente a nosotros, la amenazo con matarla y puso en marcha la cuenta atrás para marchar a la guerra...

Todos no supimos que hacer, de pronto mi cerebro se lleno de muchas letras, que formaban una simple palabra "Doctor", quise acercarme al susodicho, pero unos soldados me lo impidieron, mire a mi izquierda y allí estaba mi primo...

-¿Jack?...-pregunte confusa, este me miro sin entender-¿Que haces aquí Jack?...-seguí preguntando.

-¿quien eres?...-me pregunto igual o más confuso que yo.

Entendí que este Jack no era el mio, si no su pasado, antes de conocerme, antes de saber que tiene familia.

-perdona te confundí con alguien más...-susurre, él sonrió y me guiño el ojo.

-eres alguien de mi futuro¿verdad?...-asentí- perdona si no te recuerdo...-dijo galantemente.

Le sonreí y de nuevo la palabra Doctor acudió a mi, pensé en él, en los ratos más divertidos que vivimos juntos en esta maldita nave, las noches en vela llorando por él, mientras él desesperado por tranquilizarme, lo mire y se convirtió en el adorable anciano de antes, pero después de un rato más se transformo en un joven apuesto y bello, lo mire pasmada...

Iba a decirle quien era y donde estaba mi Doctor, cuando todo empezó a dar vueltas y a hacer un viento potente, que nos tiro al suelo, la nave empezó a dar vueltas y más vueltas, Jack me abrazo protegiéndome del viento y demás, cuando todo hubo pasado ( mas de 10 minutos dando vueltas), nos levantamos, a mi me ayudo el pasado de mi primo.

-¿que a pasado?...-pregunte confusa, entonces el capitán me empujo hacía atrás e interceptó al Amo, ya que quería huir.

Martha me agarro de la mano jalándome con su familia y ella, mientras Jack y el Doctor hablaban con Saxon, pero antes de terminar la conversación, la esposa del Amo le disparo, cayó en los brazos del señor del tiempo...susurrándole que había ganado y que el sonido de unos tambores, que escucho desde su infancia, se estaban desvaneciendo, tenía la mirada de un desquiciado, pronto murió, me sentí triste y me abrace a la morena llorando en silencio, cierto que era malo, pero no se merecía la muerte.

Pronto sentí una mano grande sobre mi cabeza, me gire y el Doctor miraba al frente serio.

-debo llevaros a todos a vuestras casas...-susurro, asentimos y nos llevo con el Valiant hacia nuestra casas.

Aparco en medio de la nada, lejos de la ciudad de Cardiff, Martha y Jack se quedaron dentro la nave, mientras el Doctor me acompañaba y se despedía de mi, delante de mi casa.

-ha sido un placer Doctora Sam...-dijo orgullosamente- seguro seras brillante...una persona brillante...-susurro sonriéndome, asentí con la cabeza baja, una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, iba a perderle...no lo vería más... quería estar con él, me aguante un sollozo, las lagrimas, no las permitiría deslizarse de mis ojos.

No divise cuando se acercó a mi y me abrazó fuertemente, tan pronto como pude, le devolví el abrazo y llore sobre su pecho...cuando me hube tranquilizado, me separe un poco y roce sus labios con los míos, me miro sorprendido, alterado y sonrojado, sonreí, me gustaba verle de esa manera, me devolvió la sonrisa y me soltó lentamente.

-Adiós Samantha...-dijo algo triste.

-adiós Doctor...-fingí alegría, mientras mi corazón se iba destrozando con cada palabra y gesto – y gracias...-susurre con una lagrima derramándose de mis ojos- muchísimas gracias...-susurre con la mirada fija en el hombre, él me miró algo triste, al ver ese gesto me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de mi camisa y le dedique una sonrisa, el señor del tiempo me la devolvió y se marcho lentamente-adiós Doctor...mi Doctor...-susurre, aguantándome las lagrimas de nuevo y entre en casa.

Una vez cerrada la puerta caí al suelo y me abrace llorando, con suma tristeza, no quería separarme de él...quería vivir con él, ser parte de su vida...algo, cualquier cosa...ser tan importante como Martha o Rose Tyler, de la que me hablo muy bien, durante todo ese año...

-¿Sam?...-me llamo mi primo, se asomo viéndome en el suelo echa un ovillo-¡SAM!...-grito corriendo hacía mi-¿que te sucede amor?...-pregunto preocupado, lo mire a los ojos sin vida y me abrace a él sollozando.

-se fue...-susurre.

-¿que?...-pregunto confuso.

-él se fue Jack...se fue...-dije con suma tristeza.

-¿quien?...-pregunto lentamente, lo mire a los ojos.

-¡el Doctor!...-grite desgarrando mi garganta, en un sollozo, él entendió y me abrazo paternalmente.

Jack Harkness era mi única familia, mi primo, mi padre, mi hermano, estuvo conmigo desde que nací, me adopto, ya que mi madre murió después del parto, era lo único que tenía...bueno, él y los de Torchwood, como la tierna y agradable Toshiko, era una buena persona, tímida y reservada, enamorada de mi mejor amigo Owen Harper, este es el playboy del grupo, es excéntrico, rebelde, egocéntrico, caprichoso y de bragueta abierta, como él diría, pero a pesar de todo era un sol, me divertía mucho con él, era posesivo conmigo, como un hermano mayor, igual que Gwen, la dulce Gwen, era valiente y muy maja, se iba a casar pronto con un muchacho muy cariñoso y bueno, Ryhs, y por ultimo Ianto Jones, era el chico que mue gustaba, pero antes de que se fijara en Jack, me era divertido hablar y hacer bromas sobre su relación homosexual, no tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales, al contrario me encantaban, eran graciosos, bueno él era como mi mama, siempre tratando de ayudarme en lo que puede y preparándome un delicioso café, lo amaba de esa manera en que se ama la pareja de tu "padre"...

…

…..

Jack me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿cuando?...-pregunto, después de ayudarme a levantarme, ducharme y ponerme un pijama para dormir, un camisón azul, en todo ese tiempo no dijo nada, solo me miraba con preocupación, sabía que no era justo hacerlo sufrir de esa manera, pero no quería hablar...

Me ayudo a ir al sofá y se quedo conmigo viendo una película, hasta tarde, serían las 02:00 am y mañana íbamos a madrugar, para ir con los del grupo (Torchwood), a una investigación fuera de Cardiff, algo sobre unos asesinatos extraños...

-hace un rato, se fue con Martha y una versión tuya del pasado...-explique mirándole a los ojos, sonrió.

-volverá cariño...-dijo divertido, me trajo un café y me abrazo.

-¿que?...-pregunte confusa.

-volverá y te llevara con él, lo que no recuerdo es cuando...-me anunció, sonreí como boba, el castaño siempre acertaba en ese tipo de cosas, bueno básicamente él ya las vivió-por fin...-susurro, lo mire sin entender a que venía eso- por fin sonríes, llevas todo el tiempo pensativa, triste y decaída...prima ¿una pregunta?...-empezó, le preste atención- ¿le quieres?...-pregunto.

-no se...-susurre.

-¿como que no sabes?...-dijo sin entender.

-pues eso...no se...se que quiero irme con él, me lo pase muy bien con el Doctor en el Valiant, a pesar de lo que pasaba, llore mucho por él, cuando el Amo le hacía esas cosas, lo acompañaba a todas partes y lo defendía como podía...me gustaba cuando me cogía de la mano, cuando me sonreía, cuando hablábamos de diferentes cosas...es lo más importante, incluso más que tu...lo siento...-dije sonrojada, pero todo lo contrario a lo que yo me esperaba, poso su manos sobre mi cabeza y me sonrío.

-tu no lo quiere...-fui a protestar- ¿no pensaras en serio que eso es querer?...no Sam...lo que tu sientes es amor...un amor puro e inocente, el mismo que siente Ianto por mi y yo por él ¡claro!...- me guiño el ojos, sonriendo-pero no es tan puro...jejejejejeejeje...-río, me uní a él- lo amas chica... amas al Doctor...-esa afirmación cayo sobre mi como un balde de agua fría- amas al Doctor con todo tu ser, lo amabas cuando fue convertido en anciano, cuando viste su apariencia real y ahora, cuando su apariencia es joven y os lleváis 880 años, todavía más...-susurro.

-amo al...Doctor...-susurre viendo al capitán asentir, sonreí y una paz que nunca había sentido recorrió mi cuerpo entumecido por los sentimientos reprimidos, me relaje en el sofá, tumbada sobre mi primo, encendí de nuevo la tele.

-chica eso es amor y no lo de Romeo y Julieta...-río fuertemente.

-¡oh vamos!¡callate!...-dije riendo y golpeándole el brazo suavemente, él me sonrío, luego me calle y mire la tele en silencio, el castaño encaro una ceja.

-¿no seguiremos hablando?...-pregunto divertido.

-de momento no...estoy cansada, veamos la tele y luego hablaremos toda la noche si hace falta...-susurre, él asintió y nos quedamos viendo la televisión hasta que nos quedamos dormidos...

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Un ruido extraño me despertó, como si algún coche se estuviera ahogando, me levante del sofá, cayendo en el proceso, mire si había despertado a mi primo, pero seguía dormido, sonreí, tenía el sueño muy pesado. Me acerque a la ventana y allí en mi puerta de entrada a la casa, había aparcada una cabina azul de policía...

-¿que es eso?...-susurre.

Pero se abrió la puerta y de allí salio mi Doctor tan atractivo como lo recordaba, una sonrisa inmensa y llena de amor se plasmo en mi cara, corrí hacía Jack.

-¡Jack!...¡JACK!...-grite desesperada, levantándolo.

-¿que?¿que?¿los Daleks?...-grito sobresaltado.

-¿Daleks?¿que es eso?...-pregunte confusa, él me miro medio dormido, sonreí y le jale de la mano hacía la puerta principal- vino Jack...¡él vino!...-grite emocionada, casi corriendo a la puerta de entrada, la abrí y choque contra él, lo mire y sonreí, este me devolvió la sonrisa y salte a sus brazos...

-¡Doctor!...-grite emocionada abrazándole.

-hola...-dijo contento.

-hola...-susurre abrazándolo más fuerte, mi corazón gritaba de alegría, pero un carraspeo me saco de mi burbuja, me separe del hombre y mire detrás de mi, allí parado y con una sonrisa pícara estaba mi primo, suspire y me acerque a él-¿que?...-pregunte, su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-querida mira como vas vestida...-susurro como si nada...¿que mierda quería decir con eso?...

…...¡espera un momento!

….camisón...traslucido...

…...¡MIERDA!...

-¡oh!...-dije intentando entrar en casa, pero el muy... me atrapo entre sus brazos-¡Jack suéltame!...¡debo vestirme!¡que vergüenza!...-dije sumamente avergonzada y sonrojada

Sentí una tela sobre mi, mire a Jack, que me sonreía, luego a la tela...era la bata del camisón...sonreí y me la puse rápidamente, mire al Doctor que me daba la espalda...

-¿Doctor?...-pregunte extrañada, vi como se tensaba levemente, el ojiazul me empujo hacía el tímido señor del tiempo...

-ve con él...-susurro, asentí y me acerque a él.

Me enternecía de sobremanera el echo de que fuera tan tímido, me pare a su lado y le cogí la mano, él giro su cabeza lentamente y me sonrío algo sonrojado, me jalo de la mano hacía la cabina azul..

-¿es tu nave?...-le pregunte, él asintió- no es demasiado...-me interrumpí al ver lo grande que era por dentro- es enorme...-susurre mirando por todas partes.

-si, es otro mundo...esta es la sala de controles...-dijo orgulloso, mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi primo Jack sentado a un lado de la sala de controles, me sonrío, guiñándome un ojo y acercándose a mi.

-bienvenida peque...-dijo coquetamente jalándome de la mano hacía donde estaba antes, me hizo sentarme en el suelo-¿como te va?...-dijo sonriendo pícaro.

-Jack...para...-hablo seriamente el Doctor, este lo miro e hizo un divertido mohín, sonreí- es tu prima por el amor a Dios...-dijo suspirando pesadamente, pero tan rápido como llego esa ola de pesar, se fue y lo vi correr hacía la puerta y asomarse- gracias...la cuidare mucho...lo prometo...-susurro el señor del tiempo.

-lo se...-dijo divertido- estoy contigo...-volvió a decir, mientras yo me acercaba a ellos, el capitán me miro paternalmente y con melancolía- pasalo bien amor...disfruta de mi señora compañía y la de él...-dijo señalando al hombre a mi lado, asentí- te encantara lo que veras y vivirás...suerte...-susurro feliz, pero a la vez triste de perderme, me acerque a él y lo abrace fuertemente.

-te quiero Jack...-susurre.

-yo también...-dijo tranquilamente.

-saluda a todos...-dijo mirándole con amor, él asintió.

-ve...-susurro soltándome, le sonreí, mire al Doctor sobre mi hombro y corrí hacía él saltándole encima, me cargo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase y entramos, una vez dentro cerro la puertas y corrió hacia los controles.

-bien señorita...¿donde, exactamente, quieres ir?...-pregunto el Lord of time.

No le preste atención, esa cabina azul, esa sala, el ser más grande por dentro...me recordaba algo, intente recordarlo, pero un dolor punzante en la sien, me hizo desistir...

-¿Sam estas bien?...-dijo el no-pelirrojo...le mire con muchas interrogantes- ¡oh!...es la...-pero le interrumpí.

-TARDIS...-susurre ida volviendo mi mirada a mi alrededor, El Doctor me miro con asombro, se acerco a mi, me agarro del hombro haciendo que lo mirase.

-¿como lo sabes?...-pregunto confundido y sorprendido.

-no lo se...-susurre seria.

-bueno...-dijo de repente ignorando lo sucedido, yo también lo hice y con una nueva sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro lo seguí- voy a enseñarte algo...-dijo e hizo funcionar la TARDIS, corriendo de un lado para otro...sonreí parecía feliz, pero sus ojos...estaban llenos de tristeza...y como me llamo Samantha Jade Harkness que iba a cambiar eso...

continuara...

Espero os haya gustado...Sam es un saco de sorpresas, pero poco a poco iré revelando cosas sobre ella...bueno...plis, plis dejen reviews ...un besazo y dewwww...


End file.
